


Thanks for the show

by HowlingCommander



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cleaning, Dancing, F/M, First Kiss, Friendship, Gym, Shy, show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlingCommander/pseuds/HowlingCommander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are peacefully cleaning your apartment on a Saturday morning when Bucky steps in on you dancing and singing something about a dirty pony...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks for the show

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third work maybe?? 
> 
> Anyway, I finished this today and I'm still struggling with writers block :'z
> 
> Also: the first song quoted is 'Dreamsicle' by Dumblonde and the second one is 'Heavy Metal Lover' by Lady Gaga
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy how this awkward situation turned out pretty good

Who likes to spend a Saturday morning cleaning their exaggeratedly big apartment? Probably nobody. But that's exactly what you were doing at 8:30 am. 

Tony insisted on hiring a maid to take care of the room services, but you declined the offer because you wanted to do your own chores and don't let your new life as Avenger get to your head. What a bad choice.

You got up from bed at 8 o'clock and headed to the kitchen to make yourself a cup of green tea AND THERE YOU SAW YOUR SINK FULL TO THE TOP WITH PLATES AND GLASSES AND EMPTY BOXES OF CEREAL, Froot Loops btw, that have been there for about two to three weeks. So you decided it was time to get your lazy ass to work because the whole place was the same, if not worse than the kitchen. 

You slipped into some yoga pants, a loose t-shirt, barefoot to arrange some comfort, and a red bandana around your (h/c) hair. 

Rubber gloves on, mop and broom on each hand, bucket full of water and a dustpan resting on the counter, time to make this place shine

*******************************

By 10:45 in the morning, you were done with all the apartment: the kitchen, your room, bathroom, the hall and all the furniture; so you started cleaning those huge floor-to-roof windows. You needed them as clean as possible because you had one of the best views of the whole tower. 

"SO TONIIIIIIIIIIGHT WE DREAM. WE WON'T WAKE UP THE DREAM IS NEVER DONE, NO!" 

Jeez, this playlist was good. 

The music was so loud you couldn't even hear your own thoughts. Good thing to keep you from thinking and thinking of certain ex assassin with blue gray eyes and well built muscles and...

 

*************************

10:38 am

On the gym

"Hey punk, you're forgetting your bottle" Bucky jogged over to Steve, the turquoise water bottle on one hand and his gym duffle bag resting his opposite shoulder

"Hmm, not mine" Steve replied, holding his red bottle up "but I think that's (y/n)'s favorite color..." He trailed off and shrugged 

"I'll go check if she's awake then" That said, both super soldiers left the gym after a full morning training. Sweet lord, they barely looked tired.

When Bucky arrived at (y/n)'s door, he heard loud music playing, but he knocked anyway. He likes to respect people's privacy.

After the third time of knocking without response, he opened the door and his eyes went wide, a small grin played on his lips.

He saw you singing and dancing in a very suggestive way to a song he haven't heard before. You probably looked ridiculous but you were so caught up in it to realize you had a guest.

"DIRTY PONY I CAN'T WAIT TO HOSE YOU DOWN" Your hips were swaying at a level you never thought you'd reach. Shame on you Shakira "YOU'VE GOT TO EARN YOUR LEATHER ON THIS PART OF TOWN" Just as you were singing that line, you twirled around and found Bucky with an amused expression, brows raised and that stupid cute smirk on his face. No, not cute, hot.

Your first reaction was to gasp and throw your hand to your left breast, a little reflex you've had for some time now. He scared the shit out of you!

"Bu-Bucky? When the hell did you get in?" You ran to your phone to turn down the music

"Well, I knocked like three times but you were obviously too busy to open so I just, I- I'm sorry (y/n), I didn't mean to scare you" He gave you an apologetic smile and you approached him, now smiling a little 

"It's fine Buck, I'm sorry I didn't hear your knocking" Then you noticed the familiar water bottle in his hand and pointed at it

"Oh yeah, I think you forgot this at the gym" He handed you the bottle and you thanked him, walking to the kitchen

"Well, I think I'll just leave now. Thanks for the show doll" He winked 

"Oh, you're welcome Sergeant Barnes, but next time it won't be for free" you smirked and he let out a deep laugh 

You didn't know what went into you but you felt a tingling sensation in your stomach. You liked Bucky, but until now it was all a little superficial. This was the longest conversation you've ever had with him. And you liked it. He was nice, now he's recovered from his memory loss at an 80% He looked really stable and he's learned to enjoy life again. 

As he was opening the door, you stepped outside the kitchen and called his name

"Bucky wait" He stopped and turned to look at you, nodding for you to continue "I was thinking, maybe, you'd like to have lunch with me? I mean, you can tell Steve to come too if you feel more comfortable and I can cook something for the three of us..." You gave him a nervous smile and then looked at your feet.

Bucky was surprised. He thought you were nice and easygoing. He's seen the interaction between you and the team and he could see how much you cared for them. And you did care about them a lot. They were your family. 

It's the first time he's had a long conversation with you, and he wanted to get to know you better. Maybe have a nice friendship. And maybe something more.

"I'd love to. What about I go clean myself, pick up something to drink and meet you here at..." He trailed off looking at his watch "12:30?" 

"Perfect! I'll see you later then" you walked to the door and as he stepped out into the hallway, you said "I love white wine, by the way" 

You winked and smiling he replied "I'll keep that in mind ma'am" 

You closed the door and started blushing and giggling at the little scene Bucky had to witness.

******************************

It was 12:25 and lunch was done. Spaghetti with tomato sauce, some chicken salad to accompany the meal and vanilla ice cream with fudge and brownies for dessert. 

You were dressed in some black skinny jeans and a white vintage blouse, barefoot of course, and your hair was held into a high ponytail. You were walking from your room to the kitchen when there was a knock on the door. 

A little jog to the door and there stood Bucky wearing a pair of black jeans, a grey t-shirt that looked like it was about to split in two, thanks god, and his hair hung loosely on his shoulders. A bottle of white wine and a paper bag on each hand

"Jeez, grey really suits you Buck" you smiled and stepped aside for him to walk in

"Thank you," he smiled walking in "but you, doll, look as gorgeous as always" Oh good god, why is he so charming? WHY? 

"Aww (y/n), you're blushing"

"Stop it!" You giggled and took the bottle from his hands, heading to the kitchen

"Okay okay" he laughed, following you "but pink really suits your cheeks" he winked and you blushed even more 

"Keep going with those comments and I might turn a new shade of red and then explode. And I just cleaned the whole place so that better don't happen" he laughed and you started setting the table while he rested on the counter "I hope you like spaghetti"

"With tomato sauce??" He asked

"Of course with tomato sauce!" you said matter of factly 

"You are awesome. Can we be best friends already? I'll call you punk." 

You snorted at that and mentally congratulated yourself for the choice of meal

"What's that?" You said pointing to the paper bag resting next to him on the counter

"Oh, I bought you something, Steve once mentioned you love them" he shrugged and handed you the bag

You opened it and gasped 

"You are awesome. Can we be the bestest of friends already? I'll call you Sweet Cheeks" you said once you saw the king sized bag of Hershey's Kisses 

"You call your friends that?"

"No, but you do have nice cheeks" you smirked. A small blush adorned his cheeks and it was time for revenge "Awww Bucky, pink suits you too" you were standing close enough to poke his cheeks when he suddenly hugged you. Surprising. You hugged him back, loving the feeling of his arms around you 

"Thank you for inviting me doll" the sincerity in his voice made you smile and you felt as if you had known him your whole life.

"Thanks for coming Bucky" you mumbled into his chest. You spent like a whole minute lost in his scent and then spoke up

"We should start eating before it gets cold" 

"Sure thing ma'am" 

*******************

You talked for hours with Bucky about everything and anything that crossed your minds. He told you some of the few stories he remembers of his childhood an his adventures with Steve, how he had to save his ass more than once and you'd tell him about your childhood and how you started training since a very young age to join S. H. I. E. L. D, your promotion from agent level 9 to becoming part of the team, struggling to feel like you belonged here with the Avengers.

You even talked about good ol' Steve and how he's still that great punk from Brooklyn. He was very welcoming when you were introduced to the group and helped you training every day to get better. 

You and Bucky felt so comfortable around each other already, you smiled at the thought of this being just the beginning of a great and bizarre friendship. 

"Thank you for lunch (y/n), I think I'll start hanging out with you more often to get a delicious lunch for free everyday" he smirked

"Oh I totally agree, having you as a friend might be useful at some point, I just have to find your talent..." You teased and he playfully glared at you before sticking out his tongue in a childish way. 

You wrapped one arm around his waist and walked him to the door 

"Thanks again doll, I'll see you later" 

"Sure thing Bucks, bye bye" 

And as if it was the most normal thing in the whole world, he leaned and gave you a quick peck on the lips

"Bye" he said. 

You stood on your toes and pecked him again 

"Bye"

He pecked you again and then you both leaned in, going for a real kiss this time. 

Tender and soft. How can a sex machine like him be so caring and tender at the same time??!

Breaking the kiss, you both had goofy grins on your faces 

"Bye then, sweet cheeks" you winked 

"Bye doll face" 

********************

Two weeks after, he took you on a first date and you almost got banned from the restaurant because 'your loud laughter was disturbing the other customers'. 

So you both decided to leave and ended up on Bucky's couch with some warm pizzas, cans of soda and 'Mean Girls playing on the tv

"Hey (y/n), what is fetch?" 

Oh god, no.

**Author's Note:**

> Dirty Bucky I can't wait to hose you down...
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
